filler
by anoos
Summary: this is just to keep my lovely 2 fans occupied i guess. you didn't think i'd forgotten did you? and no this isn't an actual series i'm beginning, as you might've guessed. and yes, undertale is dead, blah, blah, whatever. spoilers for svtfoe and ut. *secret plan for beneath the dimensions: copy and paste beneath the falls script and replace gf things with svtfoe*


" _hOI! i'm tEM! tEM da tEMMIE!" Marco and Star stared at each other, not knowing what to make of the situation. They had fallen down after exploring several dimensions together, only to accidentally open a portal above a hole in Mt. Ebott. Now they were in a dark cavern without their dimensional scissors, with no one but this talking cat-dog thing. (Gee, what a load of exposition) Marco was the first to react, squealing "Aw, you're so adorable! I just wanna gobble you up!" Tem replied "mmm… u r new to da uNDERGROUND, arent ya? awawawa! u must be so confuse!" "Underground?" Star asked. "Marco, were we meant to go here?" "Uhhhh….." replied Marco with a reassuring tone of voice. "tEM wil teach u how things work here!." "Ok Tem! What're you gonna teach us, you cute little snowflake?" asked Marco in a 'goochy goochy goo' voice. "Marco, should we be trusting someone who's acting suspiciously friendly so soon?" Star questioned with a skeptical tone. "wHAt?" Tem asked in an crazy voice dripping with sweetness. "are u ready? tEM is ready! yaYa! lETS g0!"_

 _Star started to say something, then was immediately taken aback, by her and Marco's hearts suddenly glowing. They glowed in the shape of a heart normally associated with love, and Star was befuddled by this sudden change of events. Marco, on the other hand, was running around excitedly, controlling her heart. "WOO-WEE! Star, Why didn't you tell me we could do this!?" "Uh.. we couldn't, Marco. I don't know how to make our hearts glow all of a sudden!?" Star responded, so very confused. "dat nUt hEart, fRIENDS. dat is yur sOUL, da veri culmination of ur being." informed Tem. "ur sOUL is week at da begining but can be strong if u hav a lot of LV." "Huh. Sounds like something of a videogame." Star replied. "wats LV u ask? hOI, LOVE, of course!" Tem explained. "Aw, how sweet." Marco proclaimed. "down here, LOVE is shared with little wite "temmie flakes"!" Tem said while looking "Huh?" Both Marco and Star said. "u ready? move around! get as many as you can!" "Nah, I'm good." "Same here." replied Star and Marco, now both suspicious, moving away from the 'temmie flakes'. "Hey, you missed them." Tem noted with a slightly miffed expression. "Let's try this again, OK?" "Uh, no thanks, Tem, it was real sweet of you, but.." said Marco uncertainly, both him and Star moving out of the way again. Tem started definitely looking ticked off and yelled out, "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE_ _BULLETS!_ _temmie flakes.", correcting herself at the last word. Marco and Star, now sure that something was up, yet again moved out of the way._

 _Tem's face, totally unexpectedly changed to something out of their nightmares as he hissed, "You know what's going on here, don't you?" "Hey, I liked you better when you had your adorable face on." lampshaded Marco. "You just wanted to see me suffer." spat Tem. Abruptly, a ring of 'temmie flakes' formed around Star and Marco. "Uh-oh." they both said in unison. "Narwhal Blast!" yelled Marco, launching a narwhal out of his wand, but the narwhal was blocked by the_ _temmie flakes_ _bullets. "_ _ **DIE.**_ _" growled Tem, as her ring of bullets closed in on the duo, frantically trying to find a way out, with Star swatting away at the bullets, while Marco kept summoning spells, all of which failed to penetrate the shield inevitably coming towards them, while Tem cackled in the background. Just then, the bullets dissipated before they could reach the two. Tem's expression turned to one of a more 'huh?' face, before being blasted away by a fireball, allowing the two's SOULS to slowly disappear. "Wha?" questioned Marco, as he along with Star saw a figure where the fireball came from._

 _The figure, said, "What a terrible creature, torturing such poor innocent youths." The voice of the figure appeared to be male, a warm, welcoming tone coming from it. He revealed herself to be a goat man of some sort with white fur, wearing a long purple robe, and he noticed that the two victims were incredibly high-struck, and paranoid of the attacks from not just the malicious temmie, but from him. Trying to calm them down, he said, "Do not be afraid, my children. I am Asgore, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through these ruins to see if there is anyone who has fallen down." "Ok, how do we know that you weren't just trying to steal his kill?!" Star questioned. "Yeah, is that what this is? You some kind of wizard?" "I understand if you two were not to trust me. However, if you were to follow me, I promise that I mean no harm." Star and Marco looked at each other. "Do we have a choice?" Star asked Marco. "Well, not all monsters are bad! Besides, we might as well enjoy while it lasts." Marco reasoned. Star hesitated. Asgore, for such a powerful monster, had a friendly vibe coming off him. "You sure, Marco? Meh, ok." Star gave in. "This way, children." Asgore led them into the ruins. However, Tem emerged as they were leaving, albeit a little charred. "So that boy has the magic wand… Hm… Things just got a little more interesting."_


End file.
